


2

by yours_eternally



Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [3]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Blood and Injury, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: This is why he’d kept him so long. He’s justperfect.For Corey, it's just a normal Thursday.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection





	2

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is Imprisonment

Corey reaches to turn the dial, setting the oven to preheat, as he sets the greaseproof paper on the scrubbed wood counter. He’s going to try him with hot food again tonight; see if he’s hungry enough to keep it down. And not spit it back in Corey’s face. He’s not sure if Joey was hoping to burn him or shock him doing this. Neither would work, but he’s curious. 

Corey washes his hands and cuts through the twine on the packet. At least his boss is generous with the off-cuts. He grabs a chopping board. The damn thing is probably older than he is and deeply scarred from generations and generations of use. He sets about dicing the stewing steak methodically, tossing it in the pot with the carrots and potatoes he’s prepared already. 

When he’s finished he washes the knife and board. His hands still smell bloody but there’s not much he can do about it. He’d had to sluice down the main floor before he’d left for the evening and it’s like the scent of death had sunk into his skin. He dries his hands and checks the time, thinking. 

He’d usually shower before tending to Joey; the smell of blood on Corey sets him off worse than the cattle. But it’s Thursday so Corey’s got to wash him later anyway, which inevitably will leave them both soaked to the skin and exhausted. And besides, if Joey’s going to get a wash, he’d be better make a mess of him first. 

Corey sets the towel on the counter, before opening the oven and setting the full pot carefully inside. He’ll let it cook slow for a couple of hours. He straightens, going for his keys. 

He hears metallic thunk as he locks the basement door behind him, and starts down the steps. Joey is awake then. He smiles. He unlocks the door to Joey’s room and slips inside, carefully placing his keys on the hook by the door, well out of reach. 

This room wasn’t always Joey’s room. For a while, it had just been a room. But he’s had Joey for a long time now — the longest of any of them — long enough for the name to stick. 

There’s a little light in the room from the narrow, ceiling hight windows. It’s high summer and the sun won’t be dipping under the horizon for another couple of hours at least. The room is hot and airless, sparse. The only furniture in the room is a stained mattress which Joey is sat on, looking languid with dehydration. But he sits up when he sees Corey coming in, blinking slowly. 

‘Hey,’ Corey says, scratching at the stubble on his chin. He’s not really expecting a response. Joey hasn’t spoken to him for a couple of days. Sulking, Corey calls it. Not eating or moving, curling on his side away from him. 

Corey doesn’t mind it. He can understand it. He’s upset after their disagreement last week. Upset that he’s getting cuffed all day while Corey’s out at work again. But he’s the one who broke the rules. Showed Corey he couldn’t be trusted. Dodged around him and up the stairs, out into the fields. He hadn’t gotten far, and it’s not like Corey lives in town, but still, he’d given Corey the fright of his life. 

What’s more his behaviour had confused and upset him; didn’t Joey want to stay here with him, where he was safe and looked after? Did he want to go back to that drunk dickhead who slapped him about almost as much as his mother? Corey still saw Joey’s stepdad sometimes, making his deliveries now without Joey, and can barely keep his lip from curling with contempt. 

No. Joey was better with him. Safer with him. It won’t be like the others. Corey won’t hurt him. Corey can’t hurt him. Even when he’d been really angry when he’d brought him back. He’d thrown Joey onto the mattress and thought he’d better punish him — to show him how bad he’d been. But Joey’s screaming had given way to hard, heavy crying and it had made something in Corey’s chest burn to look at. 

So he hadn’t. He’d cuffed him and locked every door in between them he could. He hadn’t wanted to go down to him the next morning but he’d finally persuaded himself and Joey had mercifully still been asleep. 

‘Hey,’ Joey says quietly to Corey’s back, jolting him out of his thoughts. Corey straightens from where he’s clearing the breakfast things.

‘You’re done giving me the silent treatment?’ he asks, smiling a little at Joey who shrugs self-consciously. 

‘I guess,’ Joey says. Corey nods. 

‘You hungry? I got something cooking for us now,’ Corey asks, pleased and relieved. Joey sucks his lip and then nods too. 

‘What is it?’ he asks, shifting. Corey eyes him; this is more conversation than he’s got out of him in months. 

‘Beef stew,’ he says. Joey nods again. 

‘Sounds good,’ he says, shifting again and Corey realises he's trying to relieve the pressure of the metal cuffs on his wrists where they’re hooked on the pipe behind him. 

‘Those have to stay on,’ Corey says stiffly, then he swallows, ‘anyway, it’s, um, it’s y’know, it’s Thursday.’

‘Oh,’ Joey says. He’s tensed up again, not looking at Corey now. Corey moves closer and getting a knee on the mattress. Joey curls up a little on instinct. It sends a shot of irritation through Corey but he doesn’t react. 

‘Lie down,’ Corey says quietly. For a moment Joey doesn’t move. Corey waits, though he has that kind of tingling on edge feeling. He wants to grab his narrow bones in his ankle and drag him down flat against the mattress. 

At last, Joey unfurls, lying down with his back to him. Corey crawls across the mattress. He lays down next to Joey, catching a handful of his hair and breathing deeply. He smells kind of awful, stale sweat with a sickly sweet undertone. Corey’s laying against him, he can feel his body tense and quivering. 

‘Shush, shush,’ Corey says, getting an arm around him and hugging him close. He can feel his body starting to heat up as he feels Joey shuddering against him. He shushes Joey again. He gets a hand around his waist, thumb hooking in Joey’s waistband and starting to wriggling his clothes out of the way. It’s a practiced movement. They both know the drill by now. 

Joey gives a tight whine when his sweats and underwear are around his thighs but he doesn’t struggle. Corey keeps an arm around him as he fumbles with the other hand to get his dick out of his jeans. He spits on his palm before guiding it between Joey’s cheeks. He’s not putting it inside. Not after the last time; when Joey had spent three days crying and shitting blood. 

Joey doesn’t make a sound but Corey can feel him still as stone in his arms. Corey hums softly, making quiet soothing noises as he kisses his neck. His body’s hot, his inner thighs burning where Corey’s stroking his cock against them. Corey kisses his neck again, mouthing and sucking at the salt of his skin.

Hips rolling into him, Corey pants against his shoulder. He can feel Joey starting to relax a little, softening in his embrace. Corey grunts softly, satisfied. He slips his hand down from Joey’s stomach and onto his cock. 

‘Uhm,’ Joey says, tensing again, ‘ _please_ , I don’t—’ 

‘Shh, c’mon,’ Corey says gently, ‘let me.’ He starts to stroke Joey’s cock, quickly getting him properly hard and squirming. His thighs are twitching around Corey’s cock and the sensation makes Corey pant harder into the curve of his neck. He can hear Joey’s breathing hitch too as his hips rock back into Corey’s.

Joey makes a soft noise, not quite a moan but it’s close. Corey licks his throat, pleased. 

He starts to jerk his cock quicker, rougher, until Joey makes another tight noise. He’s breathing heavily, high in his chest. Then he's twisting, pulling at the cuffs again.

‘I’m—’ he gasps, ‘ _please_ , I’m—’ 

‘Do it,’ Corey says into Joey’s ear. Joey gasps again, back arching and Corey feels his come sticky on his palm. Corey exhales heavily, breathing him in. 

This is why he’d kept him so long. He’s just _perfect_. Corey kisses his neck again, sucking his earlobe. He throws a leg over Joey’s, keeping his thighs clamped together so he can fuck between them. 

Corey grunts, gasping out hot breathes. He can feel the orgasm start in the bottom of his guts, sprawling down his thighs and up his spine. He comes, hot between the tight press of Joey’s thighs. He groans out his release. He lets his forehead press against the base of Joey’s skull. 

Joey’s making a soft noise and for a moment Corey can’t work out what it is. Then he realises he’s crying, weakly, barely loud enough for Corey to hear. Corey rubs his stomach, making more soft, soothing noises until Joey goes completely silent. 

‘I love you,’ Corey says, gently kissing his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell my favourite song is Prosthetics.. 😅 
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
